1. Area of the Invention
The present invention is related to how to obtain material from a Sapindacea family fruit, and uses of the material alone or combined in preparations with other compounds. In previous pending unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/466,801, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, the same inventors of the present application described an extract that is used in combination with the Sapindacea family fruit derived material to make a preparation, wherein the preparation is described herein.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sapindacea family fruit derived materials had been described to have beneficial uses.
For example, Kumar Arora S. et al. in U.S. Publication No. 2005/0249831 A1 discloses an extract from Sapindus trifoliatus that is used as a treatment for migraine.
Kusano H. et al. in U.S. Publication No. 2007/0140984 A1 also mentions that components derived from Sapindus mukurossi plants have antibacterial effects.
Unfortunately, there is no description in the prior art of a standardized method to obtain a good yield of a Sapindacea family fruit derived material that can be utilized by itself or in combination to make preparations from which further beneficial uses can be attained. The Invention of the present Application overcomes these prior art limitations.